my first valentine
by asteria capella
Summary: valentine pertamaku, menurut kamus sih begitu. — ax/oc.


**Disclaimer : **I wish, but I **do not** own Animorphs. It belongs to K.A. Applegate. But someday I will ~evilgrin~.

**Note :** Saat fanfic ini selesai, author baru baca Animorphs sampai buku 38. Semoga bulan ini berhasil menghabiskan 15 buku sisanya, juga chronicles-chronicles-nya. (-__-") Fanfic ini bertempat—let's say—setelah buku ke 29, The Sickness. Enjoy! :)

**My First Valentine**

**~Ashley's POV~**

Valentine.

Valentine tidak pernah berarti banyak bagiku. Selain insiden diberi coklat oleh anak perempuan—yap, perempuan, sejenis denganku—adik kelasku ketika umurku dua belas tahun, tak ada kejadian menarik di semua hari Valentine yang pernah kumiliki. Setiap tahun, aku selalu melewatkannya.

Allison pernah berkata bahwa aku pasti akan melalui fase ini. Fase yang disebutnya 'peduli-amat-dengan-Valentine'. Dan kemudian aku akan bergabung bersama cewek-cewek normal lainnya untuk merayakan Valentine dengan segala macam coklat tersebut.

Sementara Rachel berkata aku ini normal. Senormal cewek lain. Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan tau. Tapi dia yakin, aku tidak akan seperti Allison maupun Brittany yang selalu heboh setiap Valentine akan datang.

Bukannya Allison dan Brittany itu menyebalkan. Tidak. Hanya saja... mereka terlalu... cewek. Yah, kau tau, feminim dan semacamnya?

Aku lebih menyukai Rachel. Siapapun pasti menyukai Rachel. Dia cantik. Seperti supermodel di majalah remaja. Tapi dia sangat ramah. Dan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku kagum. Entahlah.... Mungkin karena dia tidak membeda-bedakan teman? Secara sahabatnya yang paling dekat adalah Cassie. Cassie, yang berkulit gelap dan sangat 'non-fashionable'.

Jangan salah, Cassie sangat baik. Kami pernah sekelompok dalam pelajaran Biologi. Dan pengetahuannya tentang hewan... wow! Tak salah lagi, darah orangtuanya menurun—orangtuanya dokter hewan.

Mmmm. Okei. Kembali ke topik awal.

Menurutku Rachel benar. Dan kurasa, saatnya telah tiba.

Oh, bukan apa-apa. Hanya seorang cowok yang mengubah pola pikiranku. Cowok yang sangat manis.

Dia tiba-tiba muncul di kelas, diperkenalkan Jake sebagai sepupunya dari luar kota, Phillip. Sayang, kejadian Mr. Pardue setelahnya membuatku tak bisa berkenalan dengannya.1

Kemudian, beberapa kali, aku melihatnya lagi di sekitar The Gap, bersama Jake atau Rachel atau bahkan dengan Marco. Mereka, tak salah lagi, mengajak Phillip berjalan-jalan selama dia mengunjungi sepupunya itu.

Well, aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk berkenalan dengannya lagi. Oke, dia cute. Tapi bahkan Jake masih lebih manis daripada dia. Dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap Jake. Jadi kupikir, dia sama seperti cowok-cowok lainnya : biasa.

Tapi saat Pesta Dansa, aku menemukan sesuatu yang lain darinya. Dia menolak Allison dengan telak. Allison, yang cantik dan memliki rambut yang indah itu, mengajaknya berdansa. Kau tau apa jawabannya?

"Aku akan senang menggerakkan kaki palsuku seirama dengan musik bersamamu. Tapi kau tidak boleh memiliki tubuhku. Tbbuuh. Tubb. Buuuhku."2

Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya. Dan butuh 5 menit agar aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri untuk berhenti tertawa.

Ketika lagi-lagi aku tak bisa berkenalan dengannya—karena Jake, Marco dan seorang anak cowok lainnya membawanya pergi secepat kilat—aku pun menyadari aku menyukainya. Bukan menyukai 'menyukai'. Tapi.... Ah, lupakan!

Phillip. Sebagai sepupu Jake, dia mirip dengannya. Juga Rachel, dalam beberapa sisi. Dan anehnya, dia juga mirip....

"Ashley, itu nama yang manis untuk gadis yang manis."

Marco.

"Pergi, cari gadis lain untuk diganggu, Marco," kataku sambil menutup lokerku dan menguncinya.

"Hey, aku memujimu!" Marco bersikeras menggangguku.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya. Dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Terima kasih," kataku, "tapi aku sudah tau dari dulu bahwa aku ini manis. Jadi, Marco... pergilah!"

Tak menyerah, Marco mengikuti langkahku. Beberapa menit lagi bel berbunyi untuk pelajaran pertama. Dan aku akan mengikuti pelajaran Perancis, bersama Jake. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya padanya tentang sepupunya.

"Mengingat kau belum melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan menghajarku, aku pikir kau pasti mau pergi bersamaku, nanti malam?" Marco berusaha mengajakku. Cengirannya menggangguku.

Sebenarnya dia cukup manis. Dan imut. Tapi dia sangat menjengkelkan.

"Tentu, Marco. Jika kau sudah belajar bagaimana menghormati perempuan. Juga bagaimana menutup mulut dan hanya membukanya pada saat yang diperlukan," jawabku. Saat kulihat Marco membuka mulutnya untuk membalas kata-kataku, aku menyela dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan dengan senang hati memukulmu, jika kau tidak pergi SEKARANG."

**-----**

"Hai, Jake," sapaku.

"Hei, Ash. Kulihat tadi kau bertengar dengan Marco. Ada apa?" Jake menjawab sekaligus bertanya. Dia mengambil satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa : di sebelahku.

Aku menghela nafas. "Masalah utama Marco," gerutuku. "Tak pernah menghabiskan satu hari tanpa melakukannya."

Jake tertawa mendengarnya. "Dia menggoda cewek lagi? Siapa? Kau?"

Aku mengangguk. "Saat Marco menutup mulutnya, dia sebenarnya cukup manis," kataku jengkel. "Tapi kemudian dia membuka mulut dan... bum! Bayangan itu hancur karena kata-katanya."

"Itulah Marco," Jake terkekeh.

Keadaan kelas saat ini cukup ramai. Ms Prugde belum datang. Kupikir ini saat yang tepat jika aku ingin menanyai Jake.

"Mmm, Jake?" Aku berdeham sedikit. "Sepupumu, Phillip. Apakah dia ada rencana untuk datang kemari besok?"

Kecurigaan kah itu yang kulihat di wajah Jake? Atau kewaspadaan? Kenapa raut wajahnya menjadi seperti itu? Dan jika itu memang benar, kenapa hanya sekilas saja aku melihatnya? Aku tak pernah tau Jake bisa mengubah-ubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu.

"Tidak," jawabnya heran. "Kenapa?"

Pipiku memanas. Oh, ini memalukan, aku merona!

"Hanya... bertanya-tanya," ucapku pelan. "Bisakah kau menghubunginya dan memintanya datang besok?"

Jake mengangkat bahunya. "Dia tinggal di luar kota. Di tempat yang sangat jauh."

Saat itu aku merasakan bahuku merosot. Kekecewaan melandaku. "Oh...."

Pandangan bertanya Jake membuatku jengah. Untung saja, Ms Prugde tiba sebelum Jake bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Bonjour, anak-anak, maafkan aku karena terlambat begini lama. Mari kita langsung masuk ke pelajaran...."

**-----**

**~Jake's POV~**

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini, oh, pemimpin tak kenal takut?" Marco langsung bertanya saat aku masuk ke dalam tempat pertemuan rahasia Animorphs.

Rachel, sepupuku, mengangguk. "Kukira kita akan menikmati minggu yang tenang kali ini," katanya, menggerutu.

Bahkan Cassie menatapku heran. Dia pun bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengumpulkan mereka semua secepatnya.

Hanya Ax yang menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Dia dalam morph manusianya, yang terbentuk dari campuran 4 DNA kami. Meski telah lama berlalu sejak pertama kali dia morph menjadi manusia, kurasa dia masih belum mampu mengontrol otot-otot wajahnya untuk membentuk suatu raut wajah tertentu.

"Ada apa, Pangeran Jake?" tanya Ax.

"Tobias?" aku memanggil elang ekor merah yang bertengger di tempat biasanya di atas.

(All clear,) Tobias menjawab. Tobias adalah nothlit, itu adalah sebutan untuk seseorang yang terperangkap dalam morph lebih dari 2 jam. Cerita yang panjang.3

Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah mengajukan diri sebagai pemmpin dari grup kecil ini, tapi sepertinya secara tidak langsung, semuanya setuju akan kepemimpinanku. Meski sebagian keputusanku hampir membahayakan nyawa mereka.

"Kalian kenal Ashley?" tanyaku. Rachel dan Cassie mengangguk.

"Tidak, Pangeran Jake," jawab Ax. "Siapa dia? Yeerk?"

Marco terkekeh. "Dia merupakan sedikit dari manusia berkelamin perempuan yang menarik," jelasnya pada Ax. "Lumayan manis. Selalu menolak bila kuajak pergi. Padahal pandangannya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia menyukaiku."

"Yang benar saja, Marco," Rachel tertawa mengejek. "Sepanjang yang kulihat, dia selalu menatapmu dengan jijik."

"Kau cemburu, Xena," balas Marco.

Rachel mendengus. Sebelum dia membalas kata-kata Marco dan memulai pertengkaran, aku cepat-cepat menyela.

"Oke, semua kenal," kataku. Aku menoleh ke Ax. "Tidak, Ax, dia bukan Yeerk maupun Pengendali, menurut Erek. Dia selalu menolak kegiatan The Sharing jika diajak teman-temannya."

"Aku pernah dengar saat dia berbicara dengan Mr Chapman," Cassie urun berbicara. "Dia berkata, _'The Sharing hanya membuang waktu tidurku, Sir. Dan jika aku kekurangan tidur, aku tidak akan lulus sekolah karena sibuk tidur dalam kelas. Yang aku tau, akan membuat Anda sangat marah.'_"

Marco tertawa. Aku pun nyengir lebar.

(Hey, aku suka gadis ini,) Tobias berkata, membuat Rachel menatapnya sebal. Merupakan rahasia umum Rachel dan Tobias berkencan. Walaupun definisi 'kencan' milik mereka adalah terbang menggunakan thermal sepanjang sore.

"Apa masalahnya dengan dia, Jake?" tanya Cassie cemas. "Apa dia...?"

"Tidak, tidak," aku cepat-cepat berkata. "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya... dia ingin bertemu Phillip, kau tau—yang merupakan sepupuku?"

Semua orang menatap Ax.

(Wow, itu aneh,) komentar Tobias.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Ashley ini, Pangeran Jake," katanya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Itu dia," ucapku. "Dia pasti mengenalmu saat aku membawamu ke sekolah, Ax. Tapi kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Mungkin dia telah menjadi Pengendali dan berusaha mencari siapapun yang tampak aneh?" Marco memberikan pendapatnya.

"Mmm, Jake?" Cassie memanggilku. "Kira-kira kapan dia ingin bertemu Ax?"

"Besok."

Rachel dan Cassie saling melemparkan pandangan. Kemudian, mereka tertawa. Jelas, mereka mengetahui sesuatu.

"Hey, ada apa??"

"Rach? Cass? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Marco.

"Tidak kusangka, ini waktunya," kata Cassie di sela-sela tawanya.

Rachel menghapus air mata yang keluar karena kebanyakan tertawa. "Dan sama sekali tak kusangka, Ax lah yang memicunya."

(Oookei, kalian membuatku ngeri,) kata Tobias. (Ada apa sebenarnya?)

Mata Rachel menatap Marco, Ax dan aku berganti-ganti. "Jika kalian melihat kalender, _guys_," dia berkata. "Kalian akan melihat besok adalah tanggal empat belas Februari."

"_Valentine's Day_," Cassie menambahkan.

Dan aku pun menyadarinya. Tanpa mampu menahan diri, aku ikut tertawa.

"Apa arti _'Valentine's Day'_ ini?" tanya Ax.

(Haha, selamat, Ax-man! Kau beruntung!)

"Tunggu dulu!" Marco berkata keras. Dia tampak tidak terima. "Maksudmu, Ashley akan memberikan coklat pada Ax? Si alien berwarna biru dengan ekor kalajengking ini? _No offence,_ Ax," Marco menambahkan. "Tapi, yang benar saja.... Aku bahkan lebih tampan darinya!"

"Terimalah, Marco," Rachel menyeringai. "Ashley lebih menyukai Ax daripada kau."

Pandangan protes Marco terarah padaku. "Kita tidak bisa mengirim Ax ke Ashley! Terlalu berbahaya!"

Aku mengernyit. "Bahaya macam apa?"

Ketika Marco tidak menjawab apapun, aku tau bahwa dia hanya mengada-ada.

"Jake, ini bisa dibilang merupakan _Valentine_ pertama Ashley," kata Rachel. "Kita harus membuatnya bahagia!"

(Ya, berhubung dia tidak akan melanjutkan kisah romantis ini, apa salahnya?) Tobias mendukung Rachel. (Kita semua tau, Andalite dan manusia tidak berjodoh.)

Bahasa-pikiran tidak memiliki nada. Tapi aku bersumpah Tobias baru saja terdengar getir. Kupikir, dia teringat akan orangtuanya. Pangeran Elfangor adalah ayahnya. Dengan campur tangan Ellimist, dia menikah dengan manusia. Cerita yang sangat panjang.4

"Hei, kita harus bertanya pada Ax," kata Cassie. "Ini menyangkut dirinya. Jadi, dia lah yang berhak memutuskan."

Seluruh pandangan kembali terarah pada Ax.

Ia bertanya, "Apakah... jika aku bertemu dengan manusia Ashley ini, aku akan mendapatkan coklat? Cok. Lat. Klatt. Klaaaa. At."

"Tentu, Ax," jawab Rachel yakin. Meskipun aku masih tidak percaya gadis seperti Ashley akan memberikan coklat pada orang asing yang belum ia kenal. Apalagi orang asing ini adalah alien, Andalite tepatnya.

Ax mengangguk. "Aku mau bertemu Ashley, Pangeran Jake," katanya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Pangeran'."

Kesepakatan telah tercapai. Hanya Marco yang merengut tak percaya. Jelas, dia cemburu.

Pandangan Rachel diarahkannya ke atas. "Kau juga mau coklat, Tobias?"

**-----**

**~Ashley's POV~**

Aku tak percaya. Aku tak percaya aku tak percaya aku tak percaya!

Jake memberitahuku, sepupunya Phillip akan datang hari ini! Segera setelah sekolahnya usai, dia akan terbang kemari. Sekalian menghabiskan akhir minggu di kota ini, kata Jake.

Astaga! Jake sungguh baik. Hanya karena pertanyaan bodohku, dia membujuk sepupunya untuk kemari.

Itu sebabnya aku sekarang berada di mall.

Itulah janjinya. Jam empat di food court.

Ekor mataku menangkap beberapa wajah yang familiar. Rachel, Cassie dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tak kukenal—hei, dia yang di Pesta Dansa waktu itu!—duduk di satu meja. Sementara Marco, Jake dan—oh my gosh!—Phillip duduk tak jauh dari sana.

Oh, _man,_ ini menarik. Begitu banyak orang yang akan melihatku. Serta merta, aku merasakan kegugupan mulai muncul.

"Hai, Marco, Jake," sapaku.

"Hai, Ashley," balas Marco. "Kau tidak melupakan coklat untukku kan?"

Dasar Marco. Dia masih memutuskan tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ashley, ini Phillip," Jake memperkenalkan sepupunya. "Philip, Ashley."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Hai, Phillip, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Beberapa detik, Phillip hanya melihat tanganku. Kemudian, perlahan dia menyambutnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Ashley."

Lalu aku duduk di seberang Phillip.

"Oookei, aku dan Marco akan pergi dulu sebentar," kata Jake.

Dia tau! Dia pasti telah menebaknya.

"Ayo, Marco."

Ogah-ogahan, Marco mengikuti Jake. Setelah mereka berdua telah berada di luar jarak dengar, aku baru bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak kenapa aku meminta bertemu denganmu kan?" tanyaku gugup.

"Coklat," jawab Phillip terus terang. "Kata Rachel dan Marco, kau akan memberiku coklat jika aku datang."

Aku hampir tertawa. Dia memang seperti yang kubayangkan. Lucu dan polos.

"Yap, benar," kataku, merasa lebih relax. Aku mengeluarkan kotak berukuran besar dari dalam tasku. Isinya adalah coklat buatanku, berukuran jumbo dengan banyak krim manis.... "Bukalah."

Mata Phillip memandang kotak yang kukeluarkan itu dengan antusias. "Buka?"

"Ya, silakan."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Phillip merobek pembungkusnya dengan barbar. Aku yakin dia tak sabar lagi mencicipi coklatku.

Setelah dia membuka seluruhnya, dan menemukan sang coklat—yang sederhana—, aku menyingkirkan kertas-kertas pembungkusnya.

"Cobalah," aku setengah meminta. Jangtungku berdebar-debar. Bagaimanapun, itu coklat pertama yang kubuat. Enak kah?

Phillip menggigit sebongkah besar. Sedetik setelah merasakannya, mukanya berseri-seri. "Rasa ini...," Phillip menjilati bibirnya yang berlapis coklat. "Sangat manis! Mengagumkan!"

Syukurlah dia menyukainya....

Aku tersenyum memperhatikannya menghabiskan coklat besar itu hanya dalam beberapa menit. Kemudian, dalam keherananku, Phillip meraih kertas-kertas yang telah kusingkirkan tadi. Dan dalam kengerianku, dia mengangkat kertas itu ke mulutnya yang terbuka!

"Oke, cukup, Ax," Marco menghentikan tangan Phillip sebelum dia berhasil melakukan apapun yang tadi akan dilakukannya terhadap kertas-kertas malang tadi. "Waktumu habis."

Jake berada di belakang Marco. "Maaf, Ash, tapi, aku baru saja ditelpon Paman," katanya padaku. "Ada urusan mendadak di keluarganya, jadi Phillip harus berangkat sekarang untuk mengejar pesawat."

Aku merasakan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf, gara-gara aku...."

"Hey, hey, tak apa-apa, Ash," sela Jake. "Lagipula sepertinya Phillip senang." Dia menepuk pundak sepupunya. "Ayo, Phillip."

"Baik, Pa—Jake," jawab Phillip. Dia menoleh padaku sebelum mengikuti Jake. "Terima kasih atas coklatnya. Dan sampai jumpa, Ashley."

Kontan wajahku memanas. Aku tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Phillip."

Mereka bertiga belum jauh ketika aku teringat akan dua benda di tasku. "Jake! Marco!"

Jake dan Marco menoleh.

"Ini untuk kalian!" Aku melemparkan dua kotak kecil pada mereka. Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Kemudian, aku melenggang pergi, lega telah melalui Valentine pertamaku dengan baik.

**-----**

Di hari Senin, aku menemukan Marco telah menunggu di depan lokerku. Alisku terangkat tinggi, heran.

"Hei, Ash," sapa Marco.

"Hei, Marco," balasku. "Ada apa? Mmm.... Bisa minggir sebentar? Aku perlu mengambil sesuatu."

Marco mengangkat bahu dan minggir satu langkah ke samping. Tumben dia tidak mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi—sungguh—jika dia tetap tenang begitu, dia tampak manis.

Aku pun memutar kunci loker untuk membukanya.

Ketika aku berhasil membuka pintu lokerku, Marco memulai, "Jadi...." Nadanya tiba-tiba membuatku jengkel. "Coklatmu, menunjukkan bahwa kau mulai jujur."

Okei, kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi. Rasanya Marco bukanlah Marco jika tetap diam.

"Jujur apa?" tanyaku sambil menarik keluar buku-buku pelajaran hari ini.

"Bahwa kau menyukaiku, tentu saja!"

Aku tertawa. "Tidak akan, Marco. Jangan bermimpi."

Tampang Marco sekarang seakan dia baru saja ditonjok. "Jadi kau tidak mau berkencan denganku?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang," kataku seraya menutup loker. "Tentu aku mau, hanya jika kau sudah belajar bagaimana menghormati perempuan. Juga bagaimana menutup mulut dan hanya membukanya pada saat yang diperlukan."

Marco mengangat bahunya lagi. "Well, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba."

Aku tertawa. "Ayo, Marco, bel hampir berbunyi."

**_____end_____**

Kyaaa~! Finish! Akhirnyaaa~! Sungguh fanfic one-shot yang sangat panjang.... (-__-")

Ini fanfic pertama tentang Animorphs. Juga fanfic Animorphs pertama yang berbahasa Indonesia?

Hehe, padahal Animorphs itu keren. Kenapa peminatnya dikit ya? Yah, pokoknya saya akan memeriahkan fandom Animorphs! Yey!

Oia, jangan lupa **REVIEW** :)

1 Buku 8, The Alien

2 Buku 29, The Sickness

3 Baca buku , The Invasion

4 Baca Andalite Chronicles dan buku 23, The Pretender


End file.
